The Fire that Never Dies
by cyberninja320
Summary: My own version of high school dxd with my own character and all but the story may follow similar to the original but their only similarities. the character are entirely different along with the villains, and general direction of the story A.K. HAREM. but in all seriousness this is a story of ascension. when Neiken is hunted and brought back he learns that there more to his blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the three boys are laying of the grass and looking at the light sky.

"No dude, what makes a girl hot is her personality, and her figure is...also a equal factor." Neiken said to his friends.

"dude, are you serious?" Yosuke asked him.

"Okay let me put it to you this way. If there was a girl with the hottest body and the sweetest personality walk around I would approach her. But if she has a real of shitty personality, I would not her give the time of day and I don't give a shit about how hot she is. if she has a rotten personality, all that beauty and hottest just falls by the waist side. Ya get what I'm sayin?" Neiken said to his two best friends Yosuke Lucis and Dio Maxwell.

"Come on man. Are you really saying that if a girl has a rotten personality and no matter how hot she is you wouldn't care?" dio said asking neiken.

"Yes" neiken answered his friend's question with zero hesitation.

"But dude what if that personality just a front she puts on to keep assholes away from her but when she's with her friends and family her actually a nice person?" Yosuke argues with neiken.

"Okay now that's a whole other can of worms and you know it." Neiken said to Yosuke. Yosuke was about to argue but was cut off sounds screaming fangirls as keith wayne a beautiful sky blue haired boy walks by.

"Hey keith, we're planning on doing karekore today wanna join us?" one of girls eagerly asked him hoping he'd say yes.

"Sorry I have club meeting to attend to." keith said to the girls.

"Ahh,really?" the girls said in disappointment.

'Yes but thank you for the invite though." keith said to the girls before walking away leaving the girls in disappointment.

"Keith wayne, class 2-a. Almost every girl here wants to have sex with him." Yosuke said looking at him.

"And every guy wants to mess him, goddammit just because he's hot, really smart and the coolest guy in school why do they all wanna rub off on him!?" Dio says in jealousy.

"Well I mean you did Just listed off all reason why they would want, so take that as you will?" Neiken said to his friends.

"Man fuck you." dio said neiken.

"Whatever. As a matter of fact could you two remind me why we came here in first place. I mean I know why I came here but why did you come?" Neiken said changing the subject because he knew this is a subject that would get nowhere.

"As if you already forgotten that up until now this school was filled with nothing but chicks and the school went coed just last year." Dio said explain to Neiken.

"This school has some of the hottest girls from around the world here and we had to take this opportunity." Yosuke said to backup Dio's explanation.

"Damn right, we figure that the girls would line up to get up on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing" Dio said to Neiken.

"Like a harem basically?" Neiken said answering his friends.

"Hell Yeah we were gonna have casual unprotected sex with hot girls and never them again" Dio said filled with excitement at the thought.

"Yeah,you two have fun with that I see guys in hospital after you two get your dicks cut off." n

Nieken said knowing that the idea was just disaster waiting to happen.

"Come don't tell us that you wouldn't love a harem of own" yosuke asks neiken.

"I'm not gonna lie have harem of my own sound pretty fucking awesome and when you stop and think, that is impossible in real life." Neiken explains to his friends.

"Come on man live a little, let your imagination run wild for chance dude." Dio said encouraging Neiken.

"Okay, first off you two know well enough how perverted I can get but I also know that there's a time and a place for everything." Neiken said to his friends until Dio looked at his watch and remembered something.

"Oh shit, I need to go before I mess my appointment." dio said grabbing his briefcase.

"What the fuck kind of appointment do you have boy?" Neiken asked Dio and he turned around to look at Neiken and Yosuke and the deadpan look he had turned into a derp face.

"Lisa's hooter are killer." Dio quietly said looking at her tits.

"37, 26, 34" Yosuke said give out her measurements looking at her tits as well.

"And Cassie's juggs are hot." Dio said looking at hers as well.

"36, 24, 35" Yosuke said give out her measure as well.

"I found the hole yesterday, I call it the tit hole." Dio said to his friends as he and Yosuke continued looking through the hole.

"This is what you call an appointment….but considering what I know about you, it makes sense that you would do something like this." Neiken said unphased by his friends actions and as his friends continue their tit watching and Neiken watching over them just in case they need to move Dio saw a big pair of real nice tits and out of excitement shoot his foot out and unintentionally kicked Neiken in the nuts cause Neiken to scream in pain.

"Who's that?" one of the girls surprised by the scream.

"Dude,run." Dio's said as he and Yosuke ran away noticing the girls getting dressed and are coming outside leaving Neiken who was holding his nuts to relieve the pain.

"Ahhh you guys are fucking assholes, Oh when I get up I'm gonna fucking you two up." Neiken said as the pain fades and believes his are still there but instead another is right there.

"Ahem" one of the girls said hold a bamboo.

"Huh?" Neiken said noticing the female voice and looks up to see that the female kendo team has surrounded him.

"Well,well if it isn't Neiken from class 4-B." the female kendo captain said.

"Ah, fuck. Those two fuck nuts left me here didn't they, oh god dammit." Neiken cringing at his actions and knows what comes next.

"Well let's get this shit over with, you got shit to do I got shit to do let's not waste any time shall we?" Neiken said to the group not wanting to wait any longer and he already knew what was waiting for him.

"Well, don't mind if we do." the girl said more than happy to oblige him.

"Ready girls?" the kendo captain said to her group as she readies her bamboo stick.

"Yeah!" the girls said following the captain.

"It me or do they seem a little too enthusiastic about doing this?" Neiken thought to himself waiting his beating.

"Neiken you perv." the girl said before all the girls unleashed a fury strikes by bamboo sticks onto Neiken.

"Ouch." neiken said rubbing his bruises.

"Okay two things? One. is it me or did their bamboo sticks get a lot thicker and two they seem a little too enthusiastic about hitting me." Neiken to himself with his friend now with him.

"Did you at least get to see some tit?" Yosuke asked Neiken.

"Fuck no, one because captain ass wipe decided to kick me in the nut and two I was too busy getting my ass kick by you jack-"Neiken was about to continue but something caught his attention or someone. A beautiful silver haired woman standing by the window with her hair flowing with wind as she look down at the group before she walks away.

"Who was that?" Neiken asks still amazed by what he saw.

"Surprised, that's Velvet Bloodhaven, 39,23,35. Word around is that she's from northern europe." Yosuke told Neiken.

"But did you guys see that honey, her sugar has got to be sweet." Dio said.

"Now that's what I call honey, amen." Neiken said still amazed by how beautiful Velvet looked.

(Inside the research club)

"Who was that boy." Velvet asked her best friend Maya while she plays chess.

"Which one?" maya asked standing beside her hold a tray in her hands.

"The one in the middle." velvet replied.

"Well, I believe his name is neiken enesra and he's a second year in class 4-B, why do you ask?" maya asked velvet.

"Oh no reason just wanted to see if you knew him, checkmate." velvet said finishing up her game and got up leaving maya to look at how she won.

"That fun maya, I forward to next time." velvet said as she undresses for a shower.

"Sorry I tried to it harder for you." maya said to velvet.

"Oh no need to apologize maya, your trap was quite interesting it actually took me a while to figure it out." velvet said walking into the shower completely naked turning water on.

"Well thank you for the compliment. now if you'll excuse me I'll go and prepare tonight's meeting." maya said to velvet.

"Yes, thank you maya." velvet to maya.

"I'll leave you to your shower ." maya said to velvet before walking out of the room leaving velvet alone to her thoughts.

(In the afternoon on the sidewalk)

"Man I can't get velvet out of my head, fuck I wish I could date her or get to know her but knowing her fanbase I wouldn't be able to get close to her even with a ten foot pole, goddammit." neiken said to himself until someone got his attention.

"Excuse me?" a girl said calling out to neiken catching his attention.

"Yes?" neiken answered looking at the one who was calling him.

"You're neiken enersa right?" girl asked him.

"Right?me" neiken answered a curious about how she knows his name.

"Who is she?I don't recognize her uniform, but she seems nice." neiken thought to himself

"I notice that you walk by this a lot and you seem like a nice person." girl continue to beat around the brush to tell him.

"Hold on there's no way this is happen now is it? Neiken thought to himself knowing where this was going but didn't to believe it.

"What I'm trying to say is, well I would like you to be my boyfriend." the girl mustered the courage to confess to neiken leaving him dumbfounded.

"YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all that went through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**(authors: hey guys, I know that the this is coming so late and probably some may have and for those who have I thank you and today I gonna start doing authors note more to explain more about my stories. my friend gave me this tip and for those wondering about the character and story allow me to explain. lets the characters shall we. P.S. the my friend's name... THE MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTSHADE408. please check out his stories over on his profile, he mainly an M.H.A guy but. *shrug* (Disclaimer I do not own highschool dxd in anyway shape or form the go to Ichiei Ishibumi, so please go any support his work.) Now on with the characters.**

**Neiken is my version of issei**

**Velvet is my version of Rias**

**Maya is my version of akeno**

**Nikita is my version of koneko**

**and Keith is my Version of kiba, I hope this help you all understand that story a little bit later.)**

Chapter 2

(In the morning)

*the sounds of an alarm clock going off*

As neiken turns off his alarm clock he lets a giggle then raise head for his pillow to show the biggest shit eating grin he could possibly have.

"No please god" dio said shocked at what he saw.

"What!?" yosuke said with the same reaction.

"Hey guys this is my girlfriend. Amber, amber these two are my good friend yosuke and dio."neiken said introducing his new girlfriend to his friends and as she bowed neiken walks up to his friends and pat them on the shoulder and whispers.

"And here's the best part of my friends .me." neiken whispered to him adding insult to injury.

"Hey learn how to be more civil with the hobby and you'll find one too someday." neiken definitely feeling himself.

"Come on amber, let go." neiken said to his girlfriend before walking to school.

"Dude, what the fuck." yosuke said to dio crying out of jealousy while dio stood just doing the same thing.

(In the afternoon)

"So are you free tomorrow?" Amber asks neiken.

"Sure, I'll be free anytime you want." neiken to her with excitement.

"It's a date then, I see you tomorrow at 12:00 right." Amber said to neiken before running off but stop to say something.

"I'm really glad that you're my boyfriend." Amber said to neiken before running off again.

"Yeah, bye bye." neiken said waving amber when she was out of sight he exploded with excitement.

"YES fuck yes, I finally have a date a date this is fucking awesome this is gonna feel so sweet." neiken said with excitement running down the stairs hyped for his upcoming date but as he left a silvered haired girl just stood there watching him as he ran to his house.

"He's the one, you called it." the girl told velvet

"So they finally made their move, I'm just glad I asked you to watch over him." velvet said to the girl as she plays another game of chess.

"I wonder why they chose him in particular?" Keith said to velvet worried about neiken.

"How would you like us to proceed if this?" maya asked velvet as she still continued to play chess.

"Our pieces are already in place, it is only a matter of time, The rest falls upon him." velvet said to the group as she placed a pawn on the board.

(the day of the date)

Neiken stood in town square waiting for amber at the spot they agreed to meet up at. And he stood wondering wait to do for their date until a cosplaying batgirl came up to him.

"Here." the girl said handing him a filler and when he took it she walked away.

"You deepest desire will come true." neiken said reading the filler before flipping it over and back again.

"Pfft has if, nice logo though" neiken said to himself before putting the in his pocket when his date arrived.

"Oh, neiken there you are." Amber said running up to him.

"Oh, hey amber." neiken said acknowledging amber.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Amber said to neiken.

"Oh no need to apologize amber I got here too." neiken said to her.

"Well, ready to go?" amber asked him.

"Yeah let go" neiken said to her excited to get this date started. They went around town exploring some new and old areas, some fun, and some mellow, they went to an arcade, a clothing store and he bought her a beautiful crescent moon with a heart container necklace and even went to a restaurant for good measure and there he got a soft drink and she got ice cream and while they were both enjoying what they got neiken looked up to watch amber and enjoy her features while she was eating her ice cream but he looked up to see her cleavage but she noticing neiken was staring at so she looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asks him wondering why he was staring. He quickly looked away trying to act normal and quickly went for his drink but he was drinking it a bit too fast which caused him to cough a bit, Seeing this amber grabbed some napkins.

"Here" amber said giving him some napkins trying to help him. To finish their date they decide to take a walk to the park and as their were walking together neiken felt something brush over him and he took his chances and grabbed her hand, noticing this amber blushed and went with it while neiken on the another was just enjoying the fact that he's able to have the most pleasant day of his life but amber quickly ran to the park's water fountain and turned around to face neiken.

"Neiken, can I ask you something, in honor of our first date I would treasure this day with something." Amber to neiken taking a step with each word. Neiken just stood there taken away by her request but pull himself together.

"Sure, anything you want?" neiken said to her excited to hear her request. But when amber got close to neiken she cracked a sinister smile and her eyes turned black and her pupils white.

"Would you die for me." she said to him in an entirely different tone and voice then she uses.

"Sorry, could you say that again, I didn't you right the first time." neiken asked her to confirm what he heard because he thought it was just his imagination but he wanted to be sure and he notices her eyes too.

"Were her eyes always like that?" neiken thought to himself because her eyes was unnerving to him but his train of thought was broken when she closer to his ear.

"Would you die for me." Amber said again to neiken ending with an evil laugh which confirmed to neiken what he'd never thought he'd heard. And as amber continued to laugh her began to transform and in the midst of her transform neiken caught a glimpse of her tits but he remembered what his dad told him a long time ago.

"Listen son, there's more than just humans that roam the earth it also housed angels,demons and in my opinion the worst kind of angels. These angels have fallen from grace and are wicked to the core, they will steal, cheat and lie to human to achieve their own goals. Their so far gone that they don't even about serving god or trying to redeem themselves, the black winged bastards own as fallen angels." the memory ended when amber finished her transform.

"A-Amber?" was neiken could to her trying to wrap his head around this.

"Sorry but playtime's over boy." Amber said to neiken. And he just fell on his ass unnerved by what's really happening.

"Oh thank you for the necklace though truly, even so." Amber said to neiken has she conjures a spear of light from her hand and readies to impale neiken with it.

"It's high time you said goodNight." Amber said as she threw the spear at neiken and that's when he instincts kicked in and he dodged the spear of light and ran into the woods.

"Hm, very well I DO love a game of cat and mouse." Amber said to herself as took flight. While neiken was running through the woods racking his brain together trying to get a sense of what's going to happen.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE CAUSE I AIN'T LAUGH!"neiken screamed with tears running down his face. He didn't know what to do or where to run to all he knew was that he had to run until he saw black feathers falling from and he looked up to see amber floating above and saw drop down in front of him cause him to fall to the ground again with absolute dread on his face.

"Is our little game over neiken?" Amber said as closed in on him and he just up on his feet and ran again.

"Hem, this is more fun than our date, do keep me entertained neiken." she said to herself as she took to the skies again and Neiken ran all the way to the park's water fountain and looked at his own reflection in the water and began to remember more of what his dad told him.

"Listen son, fallen angel will hunt down and kill any human they find interesting, it doesn't matter if you're special or no all that have to them is that they calm have you head. And you if ever encounter one, fight. Even with the odds are stacked against you, make sure you went out with a bang." the memory ends helping neiken get up on his feet and drank his head into the water and lifted his head out the water facing reality now and ready to fight.

"So what's it gonna be neiken? Will you continue to run or play dead?" Amber said mocking him until he turned around and faced her with powerful gaze in his eyes.

"I'm done running from this and I'm not gonna just standing and let myself be screwed." Neiken said looking at her ready to fight.

"Oh, well let's see how long you'll LAST." Amber said throwing a spear of light at and broken dodged it and charged at her much to her surprise he landed a punch in the face with enough force causing her to step back a little.

"I'll show you what happens when you play with someone's EMOTIONS BITCH!" Neiken said with at amber as he charged at her again.

"Well let's see what you've got boy?" Amber said to Neiken longer using his name but she had a trick up her sleeve which is recall her spear in the same direction she threw it but neiken felt that something so he looked behind him and ducked the incoming spear which is impressive considering that this is his first fight against something that isn't human and after his ducked the spear which is now in amber's weapon he used his jacket for a faint window for an attack though amber believed an attack come from behind but it never did instead a flying kick to the face that send her flying.

"Oh wrong bitch? I thought you wanted to kill me?" neiken said mocking unaware that she was holding back.

"ENOUGH of this games, time die boy." Amber said getting frustrated about Neiken managing to get the drop on her twice and with full speed her got behind neiken and before he could react to this she had already pierced through his stomach deciding to let him die a slow and painful death.

"Huh" neiken said when looked down he realized the hole that was now through his stomach and starting gushing out blood and crunch in pain and when he turned around he saw amber sitting at the fountain.

"D-damnit" neiken before he fell to his knees.

"I must admit that I never expected that to happen, color me impressed neiken. Tell me how would you able to adapt to the situation so quickly?" Amber asked neiken watching him bleed out. But neiken remained silent not giving her the satisfaction.

"Well I guess that it doesn't now does it, either way I couldn't let you live. The fact of the matter is that you were too much of a threat to "us", If you're looking for someone to blame then why not blame "him" he gave you the sacred emblem after all.`` Amber explain to neiken still watching him suffer.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" neiken thought to himself as he coughed up blood and fell back.

"Oh, I enjoyed our date, it was fun neiken." Amber to him before flying off leaving neiken to lay there waiting for death.

"Fuck you bitch." was all neiken thought when he saw amber take off.

"So, this is how I die? Dating a girl who turns out to be a fallen angel, you were going to kill could you do it while giving a kiss." neiken thought to him as he began to see gray around him.

"Gray, the same color as her hair just like the color that surrounds me now, long beautiful silver hair." neiken thought to himself as he reached out for it but -.

"Shit I can't feel my arms anymore."neiken said he began feeling in his arms but his thoughts of velvet still remain.

"To be honest I know I lived a hermit lifestyle, next time around I'm gonna try really hard to more but lot I can think about right now is velvet." Neiken said still thinking about her and with every thought a summoning circle begins to form around his dying body.

"with her beautiful silver hair, purple eyes, luscious lips and huge tits, if I gonna die then why I die by her side." Neiken said before the circle was complete and from it appeared a girl.

"I assume you're the one who summoned me?" The girl asked him.

"Since you're standing upon death's doorstep I'll take you in."the girl said before sprouting demons wings from her back.

"From this moment now, you will live for me." The girl said.

(The next morning)

The morning starts off the same as usual with Neiken's alarm going off forcing him to get out of bed and his reaches over to turn it off.

"*groaning* man fuck me. That was not a good sleep." Neiken said getting out of bed and slaps his face and realizing something. He get out of bed and takes a deep breath throw a quick punch follow by a swift kick an exhale.

"Something feels out somehow." Neiken says to himself as he looks at his hands and then looks at his clock and that it's 9:20.

"Shit I gonna hurry up and to school or else dad gonna have my ass, I'll worry about the feeling later." Neiken said to himself as he rushed to the shower and takes off his shirt as he hops in the shower for a quick wash and quickly puts on his school uniform and runs out the door and rush to school.

(At school during lunch)

Neiken sits down and eats his lunch but is think about this feeling his throughout his body.

"What the hell is going on right now, not only do I feel heavier, I feel faster. And it doesn't help that I didn't have enough time to figure it out this morning but now that I the time the dots are just not adding up, I didn't feel this way yesterday on my date with amber. Wait? Amber!" Neiken thought to himself until he remembered his date and thought of something and decide to go to his friends.

"Hey Dio, Yosuke. I got a question for you two." Neiken said appearing in front of his friend making them jump a little.

"Holy shit man don't do that." Dio said to Neiken trying to catch his breath

"Anyway what you want? Can't you see that we're busy." Yosuke said Neiken while he fits his glasses.

"Oh yeah yeah our "appointments" but that can wait, really do you two remember my girlfriend Amber?" Neiken asks them and they just look at each other like he high or some shit.

(On the staircase)

"Okay are sure you too fucks aren't fucking me right?" Neiken asks them as they stand on the second flight of stairs

"Like you told you before, you never introduce us to her and it's impossible that you have." yosuke said Neiken and Neiken can tell that his friend weren't lying to him so he pulls out his phone and scroll through his contact only her number nowhere to found.

"What the hell? her contact info in just my phone yesterday, what the fuck" Neiken said to himself as he starts to get skeptical about the situation about but before he could dig further into this hole he notice the presence of someone else approaching him and he looks up. He sees Velvet approach the staircase.

"Hot boobies 12:00" Dio whisper to the others. And as they watch her walk down the stairs and from the glimpse of his eye Neiken sees a smile that come across her face as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. Neiken quickly catches on to this and watches Velvet as she continues walking.

"Saving that in the spankbang for later." Dio said to himself and while him and yosuke while fantasizing about Velvet, Neiken was trying to get out the feeling he just got. Until Dio pulls him back to reality.

"Look man you probably been whack it so much that you're going crazy." Dio said Neiken wrapping his arm around shoulder.

"Okay do you know stupid you sound right : I know what I did yesterday and two : how the fuck does whack it cause hallucinations? At most all it'll only give you blue balls." Neiken debated with his friends.

"Whatever man about you to my place and together we can have some fun WITH DVD PORN!" Dio said scream that last bit to the top of lunges cause Neiken to cringe so much.

"Why the fuck did you feel the need to that shit out loud." Neiken asked Dio while grabbing the bridge of his nose.

(At Dio house at Night)

Three where in Dio home relaxing and fun but while Yosuke and Dio were going through his collect of dvd porn Neiken was sitting on the floor lost in thought about everything that's going on right now.

"Okay what the hell today? Only does my body feel different, but both Dio and Yosuke don't even remember amber." Neiken thought to himself as he continues to watch his friends through the porn and starting up the dvd player.

"Woo this is the newest installment. How do you get." Yosuke asking Dio with enthusiasm

"I had to pull a few strings to get this one, But it was well worth it." Dio said sound very proud of himself.

"Hey uh, Let's turn off the lights so we can enjoy this better." Yosuke said to group he did just that.

"Both amber's contact info and even the pictures I had of her are deleted from my phone and when I saw Velvet in the staircase I felt something when she smiles at me. The more information I get the more question popped up." Neiken thought to himself until he realised something.

"Wait a minute guys, I thought you turned off light." Neiken asked his friend curious about the lights being on.

"Wait, what you talking about man. You okay?" Dio asked Neiken. And that's when Neiken realize it.

"No I'm wrong. The lights are off and I can still scrouce what the fuck." Neiken thought to himself before deciding to leave.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." Neiken said to his friend and was already outside walking home until hear a kid in the distance.

"Come on mom, can I have it." the girl asks her mother.

"No that sweet enough for you young lady." The mother said to her daughter.

"What the hell." Neiken said to himself shocked about what is happening and starts running.

"What the hell is going on? It like all of my senses are overloading. What the fuck is going on." Neiken thought to him as he was running to the park where it all started.

"This is it. This is the place where I die." Neiken said to himself as he laid his hand on the spot where he first lied dead with the memories of how it happened still fresh in his mind, Too real to forget.

"What happened to me that day was definitely real, there's no way it was a dream." Neiken said to himself loss in thought until it was interrupted by a sensation of danger. And as Neiken looks around to find the source he noticed that the sky turned purple.

"What the hell?" Neiken asked himself as he looks up at the sky until he felt someone approaching him.

"it seems as though you have terrible luck if you're to cross my path." the man said as he walk toward Neiken and when the man glared at him Neiken felt the danger and literally jumped back to get distance I be it subconsciously.

"I meant to step back not jump but whatever I'll take it." Neiken said to himself getting for whatever happens next.

"Hm, you appear to be lost. I seen no magic circles appear nor any summons, therefore I will assume you're a strange which mean kill won't much of a problem." the man said as a spear of light appears of his hand and launches it at Neiken and out of reflex Neiken block the attack with his suitcase which got pierced instead of him. Seeing the small to run Neiken takes it and run into the woods.

"What a nuisance." the man said as fallen angel wings sprouting from his back took Neiken ran he find a good place to hide and used it to gather his thoughts and catch his breath.

"Okay. He looks and sounds like he might know a thing or two and could some of my question but I doubt the direct approach like do me any let's be sneaky with this one." Neiken thought to himself before he started he was leaning on. And as the fallen angel touches the ground he looks around for Neiken until the man hears his voice.

"You know firing a spear of light at someone is fine way to hello." Neiken said to the man with his voice amidst the trees.

"Out all the strays I've slayen I've meet one so cowardly like you before." the man said mocking Neiken.

"Call it what you will, but I would like to ask a question of you if that's alright?" Neiken asked the man.

"Sure, go ahead child." the man said using Neiken's voice to sure out where he is. And hearing this man's willingness to hear but right now he's most focused on getting some answers right now so to go with it.

"Thank you, now question one: what do you mean when you said you didn't see any magic circles and summons?" Neiken asked him.

"Normally when we see your kind they're normally accompanied by magic circle that shows who they belong to and summons are an indication that you know alone." the man said as he is still to pinpoint Neiken location.

"So that means that before I walk through the pearly gates someone or something brought me back." Neiken thought to himself after hearing the man's answer and decided to go further.

"Okay, question two: what you mean when you called me a''stray ``? because I believe that you and I have two entirely different definitions of that word." Neiken asked the man.

"To your kind a stray is a servant that is abandoned by their master or one that rebels and kills their to gain freedom." man said getting closer to figuring out where Neiken is.

"So the one who brought me is the owner of my soul, I doubt the possibility of me killing my newly acquired master and I don't think I was abandoned either so mean I've yet to meet them." Neiken thought to himself getting closer to having some real answer and decide to wrap this up the most important that's been gnawing on the back of his head ever since he started this little pop quiz.

"Third and final question: what do you mean when you said "my kind"? Neiken asked the man.

"You are a demon." the man said to Neiken getting straight to the point. That revelation shocked Neiken shocked to his core and to be honest part of him believed that was the case, that he wasn't human anymore. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Thank you, your answers help me out a lot." Neiken said to the man.

"No I should thank you boy." the man said as his hand begins to glow. And catches Neiken's curiosity.

"Oh. what did I do to derves thanks." Neiken the man.

"You helped me locate where you ARE." the man said as he threw the spear of light at Neiken forcing him to fall of the tree but luckily Neiken landed on his feet and started running.

"Really this shit again." the man said before taking to the sky again to catch Neiken. As Neiken continues to run he finds himself at the park entrance but before he could do anything else he saw black feathers falling from and knew who it was. And as Neiken stops and waits for the fallen to touch the ground.

"What's this? No more running boy." the man said taunting Neiken but it's not working.

"No. but I must admit, you found me sooner than I expected but consider the fact that you were so willing to my questions I figured you use the conversation to sniff me out." Neiken said to the man as he turned to face him.

"Now don't get me wrong, I do want to but I doubt I'll live long with you on my tail." Neiken said getting ready to fight.

"Heh, I don't know if you're a coward or a fool. Either it doesn't MATTER." the man said as he threw another at Neiken but he dodged it much to the man's surprise and started running towards him and grabbed his suitcase in process. When Neiken got close to the fallen angel he hit him in the face with the suitcase cause him to stumble from the hit and in retaliation the fallen angel threw another spear of light at Neiken but he blocks it by throwing his suitcase it throw and slid under the attack and punch the fallen angel in the gut with enough force to knock him on his ass.

"Looks you've got some fancy moves kid." the man said to Neiken but he ignored the remark and charged at him again.

"Is charging all you GOT." the man said to Neiken as he charges at him with spear of light planning to screw him until Neiken jumps above him with both hands on his shoulders and delivered the fallen angel a power bomb knocking the wind and back to get some space.

"So far so good but I know that I he has a trick up his sleeve or something. Can't get too careless, that's was fucked me over last time." Neiken thought to himself, preparing for the worst. And as the fallen angel getting up Neiken notices the spear in his hands and prepares to dodge it but when the fallen turns around to face Neiken he notices blood already on the spear. And the fallen grins at Neiken.

"What the hell?" Neiken thought to himself until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looks down and sees that he has been impaled and falls to the ground holding his stomach.

"What wrong boy, what happened to that fire you had a moment ago." the fallen angel says mock Neiken.

"Fuck you how about that." Neiken said to the fallen angel.

"Don't worry kid I'll put you out of your misery soon ENOUGH." the fallen angel said as he threw the another and seeing this dodge the incoming attack but move was painful because it was opening his wound.

"GAH, fuck. I still can't I was pull that off though but fuck." Neiken said to himself

"No more games kid, time to die." the fallen angel said as he charges towards.

"Damn. I can't move, I need help." Neiken thought to himself praying that someone would come and help him. When the fallen threw his spear of light it was deflected caught both Neiken and the fallen angel by surprise.

"What did you do ya little shit." the fallen said to Neiken getting rather irritated but Neiken ignored him and was looking around to see who deflect the spear of light until he nose smelled something.

"Gardenia, lavender and rose. Wait? Those the only people I know that smell so nice are?" Neiken thought to himself and looking only to see a girl jumping in front of himself to protect but also giving full view of her strawberry panties.

"Cute." was all Neiken thought. And while the fallen recover his spear of light he got more and more irritated by the interruptions.

"I'm done messing around." the fallen angel charging at only to get blasted by an explosion caused by magic. And when the dust cleared Neiken saw another girl walk into the fray with magic surging through her hand and before the fallen angel could retaliate a magic circle appeared.

"So sorry but this little dance ends now." A woman said walking out of the magic circle.

"Wait? I know that silver hair, Velvet Bloodhaven." the fallen angel said.

"Oh, since you already know who I am, I suppose you already know why I'm here then?" Velvet said to the fallen angel. And he started laughing.

"So I take it that he's one of your servants then?" the fallen angel asked Velvet recollecting his composure.

"Yes he is but his still new to everything."Velvet said. Neiken was trying to stop the bleeding he did know what to do and the amount of blood he was losing resulted him slowly losing his sense so he couldn't hear anything he can still see who there.

"To think the famous Bloodhaven family has control of this area." the fallen said as he took off.

"My name is melvina and pray that you and I never meet again." the fallen angel revealed his as he left. With Melvin gone Velvet, Nikita and Maya all turned their attention towards Neiken.

"Why are they here?" Neiken thought before passing out. And when he passed out they walk up to him.

"To think that he was able to hold his own against a fallen angel." Maya said impressed by what he's done.

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't expect from him, but that aside. If we don't anything he'll die of blood loss." Nikita said.

"I won't let that happen, I'll take care of that myself." Velvet said as she crouched down looking at Neiken.

(Next Morning)

The annoying of Neiken's alarm clock going which he turned it off although he was tempted to frisbee that damn thing out the window

"Aw, fuck me. Why the hell do I feel like a shit, I don't even drink." Neiken said to himself as he got up then he realized something.

"Wait, why am I naked?" Neiken asked himself as he looks for some clothes to put on and instead of finding clothes he found something else.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Neiken screams out seeing velvet sleeping in his bed, naked no less.

"hmm, could you keep it down. I'm not that much of a morning person." Velvet said rubbing her eye and stretching caring less about the fact she was fully naked in front of Neiken.

"I see you tits." Neiken pointed out but blurted still in shock to see her naked.

"Oh, Good morning Neiken, I assume you're doing well." Velvet calmly said to him still naked while Neiken just sat there dumbfounded bu was going on.

"Boy, get it's time for school." Neiken said to him before making his way up stairs to son room.

"Yes sir I'll be down in a second." Neiken said to his dad with his brain trying to come back to reality.

"Christ boy, it did not go to school whenever you want to so get your ass out of bed and get downstairs." Neiken's dad said to him making his way to his son's room. Neiken still naked ran in circles ratcheting his brain over what to do before his dad sees the two of them naked in his room and in the sur of confusion.

"Quickly, put this on." Neiken said to Velvet running to her with his cover trying to hide her underneath them but fate was not on his side that day.

"Jesus christ boy how long you to….." Neiken's dad says to his son as he walks into his room and sees his son on top of a naked girl. and everything is silent until velvet decides to break the ice.

"Oh good morning sir, how are you doing?" Velvet says to Neiken's dad acting like everything's normal.

"I'm doing fine. Son get your ass and ready for school, I'm heading to work." Neiken's dad says to him and as he closes the door Neiken his father get more and more dull as the door closes and as neiken sees the look in his father's eyes he falls to the floor and starts to beg.

"Dear lord in the kingdom of heaven, please make me a bird so I can fly far far away from here." Neiken says to himself and as velvet watches him she sits up.

"Well , that was an interesting morning wouldn't you agree?" Velvet calmly ask him.

"There is nothing interesting about what just happened, and would you mind covering yourself up. I can see your tits." Neiken said to her looks away.

"Yes I know." Velvet said to him.

"So you have no problem with being naked in front of me." Neiken said to Velvet looking at her with disbelief.

"No, not really. Why? Does it bother you that much?" Velvet asks him.

"No not really. I just don't know how to react to this." Neiken said to Velvet being very bashful about it which she found very cute.

"Well aren't you gentlemen, I think you'd be fine a fine servant." Velvet said teasing Neiken for his mannerisms but it was the last part of what she said that caught his attention.

"Wait, what do you mean by servant?" Neiken asks Velvet as he turns around looks at her.

"I mean what I said, Your my servant. I'm Velvet Bloodhaven and I am A devil and you've been resurrected as by devil servant. I'm quite fond of the name Neiken so I'll let you keep it." Velvet said to Neiken with a smile on her face.

**(authors Notes: Okay so what did you guys think, to answer about the general story, it's one of Ascension. but I'll add more about that in the info section of my work, please leave questions, comments or concerns you have and I will answer that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(hello everybody, cyberninja here. this is chapter 3 of the fire that Never dies, now I apologize for the slow update but please bear with it because I'm working on other stories and it take time for me to iron the bugs that I see but don't worry I'll still on this and I mean I will but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if it's too long please Let me know and on with the show.)**

Chapter 3

(Inside Neiken's room)

The room was silent for a moment upon Velvet relieving the truth to Neiken.

"So I take it that you were the one who brought me the first time I died." Neiken asks Velvet as he put the pieces together.

"Yes I am." Velvet said to Neiken which answers his supsessintaion and she got up leaving him to his thoughts and went to her clothes.

"By the way, how's your tummy?" Velvet asks Neiken while she was getting dressed.

"Come again?" Neiken asked Velvet because he didn't hear her the first time.

"Where you got stabbed." Velvet said to Neiken which made him remember what happened last night.

"I was surprised by how strong your body is, when I saw how deep your wound was. your body itself stopped the blood even before I applied magic and all you needed was 30 minutes healing and you are good to go." Velvet told Neiken as her was putting on her underwear in front of him.

"Yeah well, In my childhood my dad taught me a couple tricks which developed into muscle memory." Neiken said to Velvet until he saw her move her hair to reveal the back of her bra.

"Could you help me with this." Velvet asks of Neiken to hook her bra for her.

"Oh yeah sure." Neiken said to Velvet as he got up and helped her.

"I'm quite surprised by how you're not freaking out over this because most guys would be having time of their lives right now." Velvet said Neiken as finishes helping her with her bra and went to put on some clothes.

"Look do get me wrong, you have the hottest if not the hottest body I've all my life but with all the crazy shit that took place two days ago and what we discussed just a few minutes ago, perverting out to me just doesn't seem to fit, there's a time and a place for everything and right now is not the time to pervert out." Neiken said to Velvet when he finished and looked back at her.

"I'm honestly surprised considering that you're always caught by the female changing room." Velvet said to Neiken holding a giggle.

"Don't remind me." Neiken said to Velvet as he cringes.

"Why are you friends with them if you hate it so much." Velvet asks Neiken.

"I could tell ya the truth. I don't know myself honestly, I know their good people but it covered up by this wall of perversion. Now don't get me wrong I am perverted myself but with those two. When the word "pervert" is all that is needed to describe you there is something seriously wrong." Neiken said Velvet which surprise to know that the man who is always caught by the female's changing room isn't much a pervert at all.

"So what now?" Neiken asks Velvet brought back to reality.

"Well from right now let's head." Velvet said to Neiken.

"Good point, dad would kick my ass if I miss school without a good reason." Neiken said to he put on his clothes.

(the school main gate)

Velvet and Neiken walk through the school's main entrance but simply that the two of them walking together catches the attention of everybody at school.

"Wait, no way this can't be happening." one of the male students said in disbelief.

"He must have paid her or done her homework for her or something." another male said trying to make sense of the situation.

"What in the actually fuck? Is limp dick actually walking to Velvet in an attempt to become popular?" one of the female student said clinging to her friend for a sense of comfort who doing the same.

"Yes, I think it's working." another girl said reluctant to accept reality.

"Oh shit, may the game begin." Neiken thought to himself as he saw all the attention that he and Velvet but when he looked he couldn't help but smile with a sense of gratitude for all that has happened.

(In the Hallway)

"I'll send someone for you after school alright." Velvet said to Neiken.

"Oh, okay." was all Neiken responded with.

"Alright, see you after school Neiken." and with Velvet heading to her heading to her classroom and Neiken just watches her walk off.

"She is indeed a special woman." Neiken said himself and ducked to avoid the close line dio was trying to give and when that failed he confronted him and yosuke.

"What the fuck is this? Hitting the big S on the dl man." dio said with tears in his eyes but yosuke walked pass Neiken and went to calm dio down.

"Look I think you're jumping the gun here." Neiken said trying to water down the false claim.

"Dio, calm down." Yosuke said to Dio putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But he's fronting." Dio said still holding his ground.

"He's still our buddy so let's let him explain himself, what happen after you left last night?" Yosuke asked Neiken pointing fingers at him. In which Neiken cringes at.

"Are you really that butt hurt about me walking with Velvet?" Neiken asks them already tired and just doesn't want to deal with their shit.

"Just answer the question" Yosuke told Neiken.

"Okay, what happened last night is nothing of you damn business okay." Neiken said them and as they went back and front with the topic Velvet is watching Neiken arguing with his friend until she was met by one her friends.

"Oh, hey Rita. How are you?" Velvet said giving a friendly greeting to Rita. Blonde hair 5 '6 girl with a C-cup size and wears glasses

"I am doing fine thank you for asking, and by the way Velvet I see that you acquired a new servant." Rita said to Velvet and looks at Neiken because he was the new servant that she was referring to.

"I'm glad you noticed." Velvet said to Rita and continued to watch Neiken who still arguing with his friends.

"I wonder what made you pick someone so… misfortunate." Rita said to Velvet because she saw that Neiken would have a lot of trails heading his way.

"I don't know honestly but it feels like I've found an irreplaceable man." Velvet said to rita in confidence in her voice.

"Is that so?" Rita asked Velvet then looked at Neiken who was now walking away from his friends and she seeing the Neiken would be a truly interesting man.

(In the classroom after school)

"I wonder who will she to come and get me?" Neiken sitting at his desking staring off into space while waiting for the person Velvet was sending to come and get him until he heard every girl in his classroom turn fangirl when Keith enter the classroom.

"Hey" Keith said giving a normal greeting as he enters the classroom.

"You all are looking lovely today." Keith said to all the girl that quickly surrounded him.

"You look even better." one of the girls said fawning over him.

"Sorry that the room isn't cleaner." another girl said to do the same thing.

"Huh, I wonder what brings prince charming." Neiken say to himself before he goes back to staring off into space but unbeknown to him Keith made his way to Neiken's desk.

"Excuse me but are you Neiken ensera?" Keith asks getting Neiken's attention.

"That's me, loud and ready. What can I do ya?" Neiken asks Keith.

"I'm here on an errand from Velvet." Keith says to Neiken.

"Oh so you're the one, alright let's go." Neiken said to Keith as he got up from his desk and grabbed his suitcase.

"Exellcent, now follow me please." Keith said to Neiken before he starts walking.

"No way, is Keith really about to walk out of here with weasel dick?" one the girl asks her friends doing the same thing she did when Neiken was walking with Velvet this morning.

"No don't do it, you'll smell like dead meat, and you'll lose are you hair and friends." another one of the girls said trying to make Neiken seem like a plague that no one needs to interact with.

"Look girls, this is all I have to say to you." Neiken said to the girls and then gave them the middle finger and start walking with Keith to meet with Velvet.

(At the old school building)

"Please wait here, the president will meet with you shortly." Keith said to Neiken.

"Oh thank you." Neiken said to Keith as he mere waited meet Velvet but he noticed a familiar face.

"Wait, that's?" Neiken said to himself as he a girl with short silver blue hair and red eyes with B-cup sized chest with thick waist down which he identified as Nikita Tanya the adorable female school mascot.

"Oh, I take it that you're familiar with Nikita here?" Keith says to Neiken as he introduces Nikita to him.

"Yes, although I saw her for a brief moment." Neiken said to Keith.

"Oh look at you." an unfamiliar voice catches Neiken's attention when he turns his attention towards the source he see a thick woman with short black hair and gold eyes with D-cup size chest which he identified as Maya Kirika.

"You that one last night yes, I must say that was quite show you put on last night. I don't I'll seen someone put a fallen angel on the roles like that before." Maya said as she got closer to Neiken.

"Oh, uh thank you. Honestly that whole thing was just me trying to adjust to the situation." Neiken said to Maya Bashfully.

"That's an impressive skill to have and it proved very useful in that fight." a woman said coming from and Neiken already knows who's voice that is.

"How shit, Velvet?" Neiken said wanting to confirm he was seeing was true.

"Yes?" Velvet responded to Neiken.

"Oh sorry, you just surprised me that's all." Neiken said to Velvet which got a giggle out of her for his embarrassment and his attempt to hide it.

"Aw you blushing, how adorable." Maya said teasing Neiken.

"Well of all things I never really expect our old school building to have a shower in here." Neiken said to Maya ignoring his own blushing. A moment after Velvet got of the shower and putted on her clothes her sat down in her president's chair decide to get this meeting underway.

"Are you ready for this Neiken?" Velvet asks Neiken.

"Yes but first, Velvet, Nikita and Maya. Thank you very much for saving me the other two days." Neiken said bowing his head towards the three girls which caught them by surprise.

"Wow, within day 1 and he's already thanking us." Maya said to an impressed tone.

"Yeah, I assume that he would be too prideful to bring it up but that show much I know men." Nikita said in an admitting tone.

"Neiken, you do realize that the gate of paradise are forever out of your reach?" Velvet ask Neiken, she saw happy for the thanks but she wants him to understand the gravity of what happened to him.

"Yes I'm well aware of that but still." Neiken said raising his head them a smile filled with gratitude.

"But that doesn't change the fact you gave me a second chance at life, to walk and have fun with my dad. I was about to kick the bucket again you brought me back even though you could've just left me there but you didn't you saw something in me and I'm truly grateful for that so that's why I say thank you." Neiken said to them. His words full of emotion. And upon hearing that Velvet couldn't help but smile.

"My My I never expect him to be such a sweet talker." Maya said hiding a red hue on her cheeks.

"He's most straightforward then I expect." Nikita said trying to hide her blushing.

"Well, first things first. Welcome Neiken, to the foreign arts club." Velvet said to Neiken want to get things rolling.

"But I'm sure that you're aware that the name is just a cover up." Velvet said to Neiken implying that he well aware of who they really are.

"Yeah, with all the crazy shit I've seen yesterday, I imagine that your abilities weren't public." Neiken said Velvet.

"Indeed, but onto more pressing matters. Neiken do you remember why you was targeted by the fallen angels?" Velvet asks Neiken getting straight to the point.

"No. I don't but I have two ideas on the matter, one: amber said "you're too much of a threat to us, if you're looking for someone to blame, Blame "him" he gave you the sacred emblem." although I have no idea what she meant by that, Two: my father did tell me when I was younger that a fallen will come if they're interested in you regardless if you're special or not." Neiken said to Velvet sharing his idea.

"Wow, look we found a quick learner here, it makes me wonder what you're dad do for a living?" Maya asks Neiken amazed by what he knows and curious about his father.

"My father's just an ordinary police officer." Neiken said answering maya's question.

"I highly doubt that." Nikita said to Neiken finding it hard that an ordinary cop knows so much.

"Well, back to my previous question. The answer would be option A, thought your second guess wouldn't be wrong it just didn't fit with the situation you're in right now." Velvet said to Neiken, he was just listening to all of this and trying to absorb it all but there was one that had been stuck on his mind.

"Okay, so if I was too much of a threat to them then why didn't she just kill me when we first meet instead of going through so many hoops." Neiken asked because to him the way amber went about killing seems like a waste of time.

"The reason for that was to confirm that threat and once it was there, well you already know the end result." Velvet said to Neiken assuming that he already know what happen she confirm he was a threat.

"So I assume that once she killed me she erased any record of her from my phone and friends right?" Neiken asked Velvet.

"Yes exactly." Velvet said to Neiken while trying to hold back a smile which Neiken notices.

"You seem rather happy today." Neiken said to Velvet in which she let out a small giggle.

"I'm just surprised at how much you already know just all." Velvet said to Neiken.

"Well the day after amber killed me I noticed that my body felt heavier somehow like my body wasn't mine, and at school my questioned Yosuke and Dio to see if they remembered her and checked my phone and found that she was gone. So erasing any record of her from me and my friends make sense." Neiken explained to Velvet.

"I'm quite amazed that you did your own investigation the day after you got killed." Maya said to Neiken with a seductive smile.

"I can with her on that, but I'm curious. How did you know that something was different about you?" Nikita asked Neiken curious about how he found out.

"When I woke up I slapped my face with both hands and that's when I felt it." Neiken said to Nikita.

"And did you train at any point of your life? forgive my rudeness." Keith asked Neiken.

"Oh don't worry about it and go back to your question, yes I did but I stopped when I was 13 but I never forget the basics." Neiken said answering Keith's question.

"I'm finding it harder to believe that your father is just an ordinary cop, what did he do before he came a cop?" Velvet asking Neiken about his father because with how much Neiken know and his father being just a cop didn't add up.

"Well I asked him he told that he was a paladin exorcist for the church but he said something happened and he got excommunicated from the church and when I asked he what happened that led to that he said it was a secret." Neiken said to Velvet.

"That explains a lot now." Velvet said putting all the pieces together.

"So what now?" Neiken asked Velvet curious about what is going to happen going forward.

"First off Neiken, hold out your hand." Velvet said to him as she got up from her desk and walked towards him.

"Okay." Neiken said as he follows Velvet's orders and she grabbed his hand and make a circle with her finger and from it appeared a magic circle.

"With this others will know what family you belong to." Velvet said to Neiken and walks back to her desk leaving Neiken to look the his new marking.

"Another thing Neiken?" Velvet said to Neiken catching his attention.

"Yes" Neiken said to Velvet giving her his full attention.

"Hold out your hand again." Velvet said to Neiken which raised suspension within him which she noticed.

"Heh there's no reason to fret Neiken, I'm just trying to see if you can access your scar emblem." Velvet said to Neiken and he still looked confused by her answer and decided to go more in depth with it.

"Basically I want to see if you can access it at this point, tell me what do you know about the sacred emblems?" Velvet asks him.

"Not much I'm afraid. but if the name's anything to go off of, I assume that it their ancient relics." Neiken says to Velvet hoping that he got it right.

"Yes you are correct, the sacred emblems are objects of unimaginable power though they often changes form to suit their users. Some are able to access its power early on and others don't but each emblem carries their own aura and does their power." Velvet said to Neiken explaining the sacred emblem to him.

"So mine carries that same thing as well?" Neiken asks Velvet as he looks at his arm.

"Yes, and if we can access it then that gives us a better understanding of what we're working with." Velvet said to Neiken while at the same time explaining her end goal.

"Alright I'm game." Neiken said to Velvet giving her his full cooperation on the matter.

"Thank you Neiken and close your eyes and focus on that power." Velvet says to Neiken.

"Alright, just hoped I don't get kickback." Neiken says to Velvet warning her and as she order he close his eyes took a deep breath in and exhale and began focusing on the power.

**(Inside Neiken's mind)**

"Okay, let's see if I can find this emblem, shouldn't be too hard." Neiken said to himself as he begins floating around a space cover with a dim blue light and multiple screens, each one playing a different part of his life.

"Honestly, I never thought I do this before." Neiken said to himself as he was floating around his mind looking at all the events that took place in his life until he felt an intensive aura coming front of his direction and started flying towards and as he got closer the source became clearer for. It was spirit bomb engulfed in red and purple fire and as Neiken got he started to see something else within the fire ball. A wick and haunted smile started to form and it was facing Neiken almost it was trying to say hello.

"What the hell?" Neiken asked himself trying to make sense of what he was seeing but before he could reach a conclusion the bomb charged at him, Knocking him back.

**(Outside of Neiken's Mind)**

It's only been 15 minutes seen Neiken started and everyone is just sitting waiting for feedback.

"Do you think he fell asleep?" Nikita asks kiba but was interrupted by Velvet.

"No I doubt that although that would be funny." Velvet said to Nikita while letting go a small giggle imaging that happening, as Maya brought tea for the group she couldn't help but wonder.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Maya asks Velvet about Neiken.

"Who knows honestly, it's entirely depends on how well the emblem is able to bond with its user, the time can range for 2 minutes to a day, all we can do is wait." Velvet said to Maya but before she could take a sip of tea Neiken got knocked back crashing onto the table surprising everyone in the process.

"Guh dammit, well that's one way of saying hi." Neiken said to himself as he tries to get up but he is aided by Keith and Nikita.

"Well, that was a stronger feedback than I was expecting." Velvet said to Neiken as she puts her put tea down on her desk and walks to him. In honesty none of them were expecting that to had even though he warned they never would've igamed that to happen.

"Hey Neik, would you mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Keith asks of Neiken explain but someone has to break the ice.

"Well what you just saw was my emblem saying hi, well if you can what just a hello." Neiken said to the group while trying to lighten up the mood a little but the joke fell flat.

"Well, what did you see? I mean what did your emblem look like?" Maya asks of Neiken to describe his emblem to the group.

"Well before the damn thing bombrashed me image the sun if it was in red and purple fire but as I got closer to the thing I started seeing a smile coming from it and the next thing I knew was me getting the wind knocked out of me." Neiken said to the group recalled the events that took place a few minutes ago.

"I honestly can't believe he able to connect to his emblem so soon." Nikita to the group being quite amazed by how this is all going.

"Well hey, you only live life once. so what now?" Neiken said to Nikita shrugging off what just happened

"Well that's enough of that for now. As for you Neiken, you be forming pacts for the time being." Velvet said to Neiken.

"That sounds pretty interesting." Neiken said to Velvet with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well it's not like what you're thinking, we devils do have to keep a low profile after all." Velvet said to Neiken as a summoning circle appear behind her and catches Neiken's attention as well.

"we demons give power to humans exchange for a price we both agree on and form a contract to seal the deal. This one is Nikita's I think this would be a good start for you." Velvet said to Neiken as she looked back at the circle.

"Hold on, if that's Nikita's then I doubt I'd be able to go through it." Neiken said to Velvet doubtfully about him walking through the circle.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine." Velvet said to Neiken but his was still doubtful but hey through the lips and over the gums look out stomach here we come and with that Neiken walked onto.

"Just don't be surprised when this thing tells me go fuck myself." Neiken said to Velvet as he stands in the middle of the circle as it began to transport him but when it was halfway up his body it disappeared proving Neiken right.

"See? I told ya." Neiken said to Velvet as the group tried to laughing away how humiliating it was for a magic circle to just reject someone and Velvet cringes at how it failed and sheds some light on this embarrassment.

"Don't worry, there's another way for you to get there." Velvet said to Neiken and moments later Neiken find himself riding down the street on a bike. Yes motherfucker on a bike.

"To be honest I didn't know what to expect but hell it beats walking." Neiken said to himself as rides down the street to his summoner until.

"To you live your life by going with the motion of everything around you." The unknown voice said to Neiken which made him stop and look to see who was talking. Neiken scanned the area to finding anyone but he saw nobody and decided to leave it but he kept his guard up the entire way.

"Hello, demon service." Neiken said as he was knocking on the door hoping that someone was home, after a couple seconds the man opened his door only a little to see who was at his doorstep and when he saw Neiken he immediately closed the door right back.

"Yeah right, I'm not a fool when I made summon a cute girl popped via a magic circle not some dude on my doorstep." the man said with his door still closed.

"Look, on anything you would be right but the girl you're referring to asked me to fill in for her because she had an important matter to attend so today is your unlucky day pal, so can let me? I promise this will be a lot easier for the both of us and do you really want your neighbor to see a kid standing outside your door." Neiken said to the man and after a few seconds of silence the man reluctantly opened the door to let Neiken inside.

"Alright, alright christ twist my arm while your at it." the man said to Neiken as he let him in his house.

"Sorry but that would be a no go my friend." Neiken said to the man as he walked to the man's apartment and saw that was an otaku and boy was he happy.

"Holy shit you both all of shin megami tensei and all persona my dude." Neiken said to the man with his voice full of excitement and that didn't go unnoticed.

"So you're a fan of the series I see but you've only played the waifu games friend." the man said to Neiken as he walks to his collection. **(boy do I feel a storm coming.)**

"Excuse me, I've stayed up to date with these series ever since I found it, spin-offs included boy. So suck it." Neiken said to the man and that is started a fire within the both of them.

"Silent you late blooming pansy." the man demanded of Neiken but none of it was taken personally.

"Not bad, but you have to admit that was a really good line." Neiken said complimenting the man comeback.

"Boom. I just hit you with a sword dance." the man said to Neiken pretending that they were in the game itself.

"Hah, you really think gonna work on a persona of the fool, it only stung a little." Neiken said to the man laughing away the attack. Both are lost within our fantasy. Then the man laid down his entire collection in front and held a competitive grind.

"You wanna hang?" the man said to Neiken getting hyped off this.

"Sure, just sign the contract." Neiken said to the man as he slides a flyer with a bloodhaven crest, not losing sight of the reason of why he's here then the man quickly slammed his hand down on the flyer and quickly signed it.

"Done." the man said to Neiken and with that Neiken had his first contract. And after a few minutes Neiken leave the man who was waving at him with a very satisfied grind. Neiken was walking down the street looking back on what just happen.

"Well, that was a fun thing that just happened, I could get used to this type of work." Neiken said to himself thinking about doing deliveries and meeting other people. But that good feeling quickly vanished until he felt the presence of something that was dangerous and this presence was familiar to him. When he turned around, he saw a woman who was in a black shirt, white pants and brown shoes walking towards him.

"My name is Tsubaki Raanana." the woman named tsubaki said introducing herself to Neiken as she still walks towards him.

"So I take it that you're to do what your friends not." Neiken said to the woman unfazed by her appearance.

"Quite a mouth you got there, I can see why amber enjoyed killing you but if you're alive that mean both amber and melvin failed." Tsubaki said to him.

"So what? You're here to finish what your friends couldn't?" Neiken said ready to fight. Tsubaki didn't say anything and just threw a spear of light at him at speeds he's not used to.

"Oh shit." Neiken said as he dodged the spear but only by the skin of his teeth. And in that dodge the bloodhaven crest glowed on his hand and that was something Tsubaki notices that right away.

"Is that the bloodhaven crest?" Tsubaki asked herself wanting not wanting to believe it but she knew it was and didn't want to waste anytime.

"If you're part of the bloodhaven family, then that makes it all the more important that you must die." Tsubaki said as she charged at Neiken full speed with a barrage attack and it took everything Neiken to dodge them.

"Damn, I can't keep this up for much longer I need my emblem and need it now." Neiken said to himself as he begin thinking everything Velvet said about the emblem and some of his nerd fests. And Neiken jump to get some distance and with he punched the ground both with both hands and yelled every once of his being.

"COME ON!" Neiken yelled out as he accesses his emblem. Tattoos started to form on both hands and a red and purplish aura begin radiate from both hands although Neiken didn't care at the time and with another scream he lifted both hands from the ground and launched a shock wave at Tsubaki. The shock wave wasn't damaging but it blew all her clothes so that something. And when Tsubaki she saw that he accessed his emblem. **(A/N: surprise! you guy thought it was going to be a **gantlet**)**

"That your emblem, screw this I'll let someone deal with this crap." and with that she left leaving Neiken unscathed. And with the threat gone Neiken looked at his hands.

"So this is my emblem?" Neiken asked himself as he saw the tattoos on his hands.

**(and cut. that is all for this chapter, yeah Neiken has tattoos on both hands, I cover more on in the Next as well introducing another new chapter. what do you think, please leave a review)**


End file.
